I Can't Even
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: Multi-one shot based on the song #icanteven by the Neighbourhood. Following senior year Katherine, Matt's long time girlfriend gets bored while Matt is away at summer camp and decides to seduce Damon, the new guy in town, and Matt's new best friend, but could this turn into something more then just a steamy hook up? Datherine/Matherine AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

(A prompt based on #icanteven by The Neighbourhood, I highly suggest you check out this song, matherine ft datherine au ah in which Katherine is the hunter and Damon is the prey, please review and rate, its going to be a multichapter one shot :) )

I get out of my red car and sneak into the back of Damon's white house, Matt's best friend. Now that Matt, my boyfriend was away we spent most of our time together, missing him. I could tell Damon had a crush on me, and I was feeling very lonely not having Matt with me. Since I was head cheerleader of the high school and he was the jocky captain of the football team we had been dating for two years, he was in love with me, and at the time I thought I was feeling the same, but when Damon, the new guy made an apperance at our school, with his black shaggy hair and eletric blue eyes he had all the girl's hearts fluttering, even mine. Him and Matt became best friends when he moved here, but I could tell Damon had his eye on me, at cheer games he'd watch me from the corner of his eye, at the anual bonfire he'd sit next to me and talk to me or roast marshmallows with me, even if Matt was there and now that Matt was away at football camp, why not play with him.

I knock on his door and he opens it up, dressed in grey sweatpants and a black tank top, his shaggy hair wet, and his blue eyes study my face, I smile at him sweetly.

"Hey, thanks for waiting." I say softly as I walk in and he nods.

"Of course." He says with an innocent stare and I sit down on the couch, crossing my legs. I was wearing a red romper with ruffles at the top, my fip flops forgotten at his door as I run my fingers through my curly brown hair, watching him through my lashes. He's so cute as he stares at me like I'm the sun. He sits next to me.

"We both miss Matt." He says, as he leans back against the couch, I see the trace of his abs through his thin black tanktop and bite my lip. I never asked him why he didn't play football he obviously had the body of a god, I knew because I snuck little glances at him while he worked out at the community gym and I know he snuck glances of me, too while I did my squats.

I open my eyes and catch him staring at me, I lean my eyes down as if he's making me blush, guys always liked that about a girl, making them tense or blush.

He quickly looks away.

"You want a drink?" He asks, slowly as he looks at the wall.

I smirk while his back is turned. I gently creep closer to him, my hand on his warm shoulder, squeezing it lightly under my palm.

"Oh, Damon we both know I came here for more then a drink." I purr as I move closer to him, so my lips are directly over his ear. He stiffens under my touch, his heart beat is noticiable as I lick the corner of his ear gently.

He holds in the groan and I watch as his eyes close, slowly.

"No one's going to know." I prod him, because he was probably going to worry about Matt or anyone finding out, really but I didn't care. I had my eyes set on Damon for a long time.

I bite his ear lobe gently, and move to the side of his neck, pressing an open mouthed kiss there.

"Come on Damon.." I whisper, as I take his warm hand in mine, pressing it against the thin material of the crotch area of my romper.

"Feel how wet I am for you." I whisper, as he finally turns his head to look at me, his blue eyes filled with lust as he cups my crotch lightly, I moan as his thumb brushes over my aching nub.

"D-ont." I say softly as he begins to pull his hand away, it feels warm in between my thighs and I don't let go on his hand, gently rubbing myself on him, each time the fabric goes against my nub I cry out.

This would have to get him, me trying to fuck his hand.

I pull his face towards me, his blue eyes going down to my lush lips and back into my brown eyes.

"D-damon." I moan as I continue to rub myself on his hand, he doesn't stop me though, and I feel impatient waiting for his kisses.

I press our lips together, their soft and warm as my tongue darts out in between my teeth and slides against his soft lips.

He finally gives in as he grabs my face and I almost cry out in relief as I stop moving against his hand and he pulls me ontop of him by my waist, his rough hands digging into my hip bones, as he moves me against him, our cores touching, and I moan into his mouth, the heat making me dizzy as he moves against me. We moan and groan as we make out, moving against each other, I peel off his black tanktop and feel him harden against me again, as we basically dry hump each other on the couch. I feel the ongoing wetness against my thigh and realize that I've had enough foreplay.

I pull back from the kiss and trail kisses down his neck, my hands on his delicate warm chest, digging my nails into his soft skin, he groans low, removing my straps from my romper, leaving me in nothing but my red lace bra and soaked panties.

"You're a site, you know that?" He mumbles against my shoulder and I smile lightly, as he nips at it, I bite my lip from the tinging sensation.

"Good or b-ad?" I moan as the tingles hit my body, his hands unhook my bra and he steps back to admire me for a second his blue eyes filled with lust as they stare down my body, his mouth upturned into a smirk, I bite my lip and shiver low, the way he was looking at me made me feel special, like he really appreciated me unlike Matt who just wanted me because I was hot.

"Like a painting." He mumbles as he grabs me fast, his hands entangled in my curly hair, and I close my eyes as he kisses down my neck to my collarbone, nipping it lightly.

My hands also entanging into his soft black hair as he kisses a path down between my breasts, his fingers rolling my harneded nipples. I moan at the sensation but keep my eyes closed.

"Like a godness." He mumbles as he kisses below my breasts, and I find myself tingling under his wet kisses against my stomach, he licks his way down until he's at the wasteband on my panties, my core is tingling for his next move.

"So fucking exotic." He mumbles as his hands pull down my panties. I almost loose my breath when he starts licking long licks against my core, his lips over my nub, sending shots of eletricity under my spine, I lean my head back against the couch, my mouth half open, as I struggle to even moan, the pleasure is unbearable.

I feel his tongue inside of me and I hear the sloshing sound on the couch as I write under him, his hands hold me still as he sexs me with his tongue, my forehead getting sweaty as I feel the buildup of nerves in my stomach.

"F-fuuuuck." I cry out as I feel his fingers enter me, pushing in and out as his thumb rubs against my sensitive nub.

"Aw shit Damon, yes." I moan hard as my legs wrap around his head keeping him there, the tingles become unbearable and soon I come hard, releasing a breathy moan from my lips.

"Fuck." I hear him groan and I open my eyes a little to see his face staring into mine.

"Just as good as I imagined it." He mumbles against my inner thigh, as he kisses his way back up my body to my lips.

I feel him hard against my thigh as I pull down his sweats to see he's not wearing any boxers. I smirk and rub against him, he instantly groans almost dropping on me and I feel the same way as tingles erupt into my body, making me feel weak.

He wastes no time jamming into me, my legs wrap around his waist, as I lean my head back, he has to pull out a little because I'm too tight but soon we're bouncing on the couch, my nails digging into his back as he sets the pace, each thrust sends me over the edge and soon we're both moaning as we come hard, he doesn't pull out and allows me to recover from my orgasm as he thrusts harder, his hands coming down on each side of the couch, so he can go deeper in me. I scream my hand off as I close my eyes, I hadn't had sex this good in my entire life and soon were coming again and he pulls out of me, his head resting against my chest.

"Shit." He mumbles as he lifts his head up and I nod, watching as he lays down next to me.

I feel my heavy eyelids closing but I don't catch his last words as I fall asleep on the couch from exhaustion. I knew one thing though. That was probably the best fuck of my life.

Two weeks pass and Matt is back since he's back I'm spending every waking moment with him. We go to the park, drive down to the beach, he sleeps over almost every night. But when he's holding me in his arms, I can't help but see Damon over me as he pushes himself into me hard enough to make me forget who I am. When he kisses me I taste Damon's minty breath on my tongue, when he leans down to whisper his sweet "I love you's." I imagine his soft voice to be a deep tone and see Damon's ice blue eyes gazing into mine. The thoughts of Damon occupy my mind, and I can't help but to wish he was next to me instead of Matt. Damon and I don't dare text probably both terrified Matt will find out about our little fling, so we keep quiet and just muster stolen glances for each other when we are in public.

I had told Damon after our little encouter that it couldn't happen again and he agreed immediately even though we both wanted it to.

The black starry night of the Mystic Falls Pagent, Caroline Forbes, my best friend was having a get together at Tyler Lockwood's mansion. It was a huge estate, filled with green trees and bushes and shrubs, a beautiful fountain of angles sat on the lawn and I walk in with my tight black dress, my hair done in curls that cascade down my back and my makeup painted on perfect. I loved parties, everyone knew it. I was always labled the life of the party, the it girl and as I walk into the party being greeted by everyone I can't help but to smile.

I spot Matt in the corner and smooth back my long hair, striding over to him. He's dressed in khaki brown shorts and a red sleevless t-shirt that shows off his muscles. I lick my lips a little and place my hands over his eyes. He chuckles quietly.

..."Now who can this be?" He wonders out loud as he places his finger on his scruffy chin.

"Hmm." I giggle softly as I keep my voice hidden, as I continue to cup his eyes with my hands, his long eyelashes tickle my hand as I grin softly.

... "Katherine?" He asks, as his voice rises and I giggle softly, as he grabs my hands, turning me to face him.

I cant hide the grin of my face as he smiles down at me, our noses touching a little as he gazes into my brown eyes.

"I missed you." I say with a pout and he smiles, kissing me softly, and I eagerly accept his sweet kisses.

When we pull back, I look up and open my eyes to see Damon staring at us. He's dressed in black board shorts and a white tank top, his black hair ruffled, but it looks sexy and his blue eyes glaring at me, his mouth is in a firm line and I stare at him for a second, even though he was sending pleasent shivers down my spine with his broody expression I can't help a small smirk morph onto my face as I look down into Matt's eyes, they are filled with love towards me and as I look at them I feel nothing, I tighten my arms around Matt's strong neck and he holds my waist, then I glare back into Damon's steel blue eyes, he looks so frustrated and I was feeding on it as I lean down and kiss Matt one last time, when I pull back I see Damon has dissapeared.

I was ready to start the chase.

I lean back from Matt and look around to see if I can spot Damon's black hair amoung the crowd, it's not that I didn't want to continue what we had two weeks ago, I did. But, I also wanted to punish him, make him regret ever going behind Matt's back and sleeping with me. Things were fine between Matt and I but he wasn't Damon, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the damn Salvatore out of my mind.

"Why don't you go upstairs." I whisper as I press a small kiss of the side of Matt's neck, his arms tigten around me as he moans low.

"And.. wait for me." I whisper as I pull back, his eyes darken as he looks at me.

"Are you sure?" He asks, and I nod my head, pressing a kiss to his soft lips.

"Yes.. go before I change my mind." I warn and he groans as he mumbles a quick goodbye to his friend, and I watch as his blonde hair dissapears upstairs.

I grab a the bottle of Jack Daniels by the neck and take a sip, feeling the soothing liquor drift down into my stomach. I set it back down on the rack and smooth out my dress, I grab a strawberry from the glass plate a waiter is carrying and suck the chocolate off it, looking around.

Oh yeah, tonight was going to be fun.

I finish off the strawberry, setting the green stem on the plate, I catch a reflection of myself in the mirror, my red lips pursed as I gingerly walk up the stairs, I was ready to be with Matt, even though sometimes I couldn't get Damon out of my head, I had to make things work with Matt. I couldn't be with Damon, his complete opposite, an artist and actually probably the most brillant person in our class this year. I can't be with him so might as well work things out with Matt who is waiting for me upstairs.

I reach the top of the staircase, my heels are muffled clicks against the persian rug, I'm not sure what door Matt is in but I decide on the first one and follow my strong gut feeling. It's completely dark but I see a figure in the shadows, my heart beats against my chest as I see clothes scattered on the floor, they look like shorts and a shirt, exactly what Matt was wearing today. I smirk and kick off my heels, feeling the plush carpet in between my toes.

"You couldn't wait for me, could you? You know I always love to unwrap my presents." I purr as I creep closer to him, he moves in the dark also, but is silent, but I don't think too much on it, as I sit on the soft matteress right next to him.

"What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?" I tease as I lean closer to him, I can just make out his blue eyes in the dark.

I close my eyes softly and press my lips against his, he tastes like whiskey and I groan low, as his hands pull me ontop of him, so I'm straddling him as he sits on the bed, we don't break the kiss as our wet tongues collide and goosebumps trail up my arms. He's the first to pull back and I'm panting low as his teeth grip onto my bottom lip, softly worrying it between his teeth. A moan escapes my lips as he dives his tongue into my mouth and I rise up a little, getting a better angle on this heated kiss, my nails reach down and scratch his soft chest, he shudders against me and I don't break the kiss, his erratic heartbeat against my palm. It feels good.. almost too good.

He runs his warm hands through my hair and down my back as his fingers find the metal zipper on my tight dress, I allow him to slip it off me as it slides off my body and to the floor. With the dress is gone he slowly eases us onto the bed, me ontop of him, as I pull back to move the hair out of my face before I pull him into a kiss, his long fingers stroking my hair. Tingles erupt into my stomach as I slowly move down on him, so I'm below his hard on, he pulls back, panting and his hands dont let go of my hair as he moves his lips to my neck. My eyelashes flutter close as he presses feather light kisses to my neck, his hands slowly going down my back as he unclaps my bra, it falls onto the bed and the cold air in the room makes my nipples harden as his hands find their way to my ass, cupping it softly, his thumbs making patterns over my silk panties. I can't help a moan escape my lips as he nips at my collarbone.

"M-mat." I moan and I feel him tense at this a little, but I ignore it as he moves his fingers over the wet spot in my panties, ever since we kissed there was a heat between my legs that I needed him to release.

I move against his hand slowly and moan loud as his fingers brush against my aching nub.

"S-stop teasing." I whisper, as my hand presses onto his warm chest. I need him, I need him so bad.

"You first." I hear his dark whisper and I open my eyes a little, a intense shudder goes down my spine. I recognize that deep voice.

"D-damon?" I whisper, as I look down at him in disbelif I can just barely make out his wicked smirk in the dark.

He scoffs at me and flips us over in one smooth movement, I feel dizzy as I stare up into his blue eyes.

"As if you didn't know Kitty Kat." He says, as he bites my shoulder with his teeth, a tingle goes down my spine, as my heart rate goes up.

But I can't find the words to say, he was right, I should of known, I wanted it to be Damon and now it was and I had no idea what to do, it felt so warm and right here with him, the way he can make me succumb to him was a mystery I was figuring out myself.

"Y-you're disgusting." I say, as I try to move off him, but his fingers spring into my silk panties and I find myself staying still, as he traces a circle over my nub.

"And you love it." He whispers as he increases the pace a little, a gasp escapes my lips, but I won't moan for him, won't show him my satisfaction.

"Ah playing silent." He observes as and I feel his fingers glide into my wet enterance. I buck my hips a little and clench my teeth together as I sink down on his long finger.

"Shit, this is going to be hard for you." He says and I shake my head, as the pleasure courses through my body from one thrust of his finger.

I throw back my head as he begins to move his finger in my tight enterance, my ragged breaths come out and I find myself moving against his skilled palm, my heart beat accelerating against my chest as he swipes over my nub for a second, but not hard enough to give me that sweet release I'm looking for.

"D-damn." I almost give in and say his name , as I feel the room start to spin.

"I can't hear you." He says in his whisper voice as he continues to pump into me, I close my eyes tight.

"Doesn't it suck not getting what you want?" He muses as I keep my eyes closed.

He swirls his finger in me for a second and I feel the build up tingle in my stomach again.

"A-ah." I cry out but he places his other finger to my lips.

"Shh you don't want your boyfriend to hear, he's waiting in the room next to this one." He says against my ear as he gently bites my ear lobe and the tingles shoot down my spine again, my face sweaty from all this teasing.

"All you have to do is say my name." He whispers and I clench my face up at him, my teeth grit as he retracts his finger at my enterance only to jam it back in.

"D-a-." I start to say, as the pleasure builds up and sinks in my stomach once again.

"F-uck you." I bite back and watches as he smirks down at me, his blue eyes gazing into mine.

He purses his pink lips at me and I feel the sweat down my face.

"Not exactly what I was looking for but I guess I'll have to obey your request." He says as he moves his finger in me hard, making me throw my head back against the wooden head board, I moan loud as I feel a second finger enter into me and then a third and I feel the electric build up in my stomach as I cry out, suddering as the orgasm whips through my entire body, I close my eyes, recovering.

I hear his soft laugh fill the room and I glare at him with my eyes closed, as I uncurl my toes.

"so what.. you can do that." I breathe heavily as I open my eyes to see him glancing at me.

"I can do plenty of other things, all you gotta do is ask." He says slowly as his mouth hovers over mine, I smell his minty breath on my nose as my lips tremble a little.

I stare into his blue eyes and then think about the same pair of blue eyes waiting for me in the next room. I swallow my spit as the devlish smirk doesn't leave him face.

He moves my hair aside and whispers into my ear as light as he can.

"I know you've thought about this too, probably in your dreams, right? Me getting to be the one to fuck you? I know when I saw you kissing Matt and then you glared at me that you were intiaiting a challenge between us. Last time I was the mouse but I'm the cat now, baby and I'm planning to eat you alive, either way. So just admit you want me and this won't be such a hard thing." He says smoothly as he blows into my ear, the blow sends shivers down my spine, as I subconsciously clench my thighs together.

I take a deep breath, as I close my eyes. He was right, I can't shake him no matter how hard I try and yes, I know cheating is wrong but can you really blame me when the guy sounds and looks this good.

"Fuck me." I mumble but his warm hands trail down the side of my facs, making me focus on his dark blue eyes.

"What did you say?" He asks, mocking me and I grit my teeth, not used to begging.

"I said.. fuck me." I say, as I stare into his eyes and I'm not sure but I swear I see his cat like grin in the faded moonlight of the room.

"I really thought you'd never ask." He says in a serious tone and I feel his hands pull down my panties in one tug, and suddenly I feel my exposed to him as I begin to close my legs but I feel his hands on my the inner part of my thighs, as he prys them apart.

"I want your eyes to stay on mine this time no throwing your head back, I know you got used to that with Matt because it makes everything so much more intense when in reality he just wasn't as good as me." He smiles cockily down at me and I pout softly, because how the fuck was he so right?

I lift my head up a little to meet his eyes and I feel the soft fabric of his boxers fall down off his legs and hit my feet as they fall on the floor somewhere. He stares into my eyes and I almost feel like I'm in a trance as he slowly pushes into me, the feeling errotic inside me as I gasp light, his blue eyes beating down on me, I almost want to reach up and kiss him, burry my face into his neck, so I don't have to let him stare into my vulnerable brown eyes one more mintue but when he begins to rock into me the thoughts go out the window as I grab onto his shoulders hard, his body molding into mine on the soft bed.

A steady sense of relief eases over me as I sigh in content, my nails digging into his shoulder and he grunts as he increses his pace and pretty soon I'm moaning under his ear and his rough fingers pluck my hardned nipples, sending shivers down my spine, his lips are everywhere until they reach the sweet spot on my neck, I moan low and close my eyes.

"Tell me I'm better then Matt." He whispers against my neck as his teeth scrape over my skinny neck.

"You're better." I say in a sharp tone as his fingers swipe over my swollen nub, my back arches off the bed at the new sensation.

"You're better." I almost yell but he presses his lips against mine as he growls into the kiss, I feel him lift my tan leg over his shoulder and I feel an instense tremor go down my spine at this new angle, the room spinning as I hold onto his broad shoulders.

He thrusts a harder a couple more times and I feel my end coming as I look into his eyes and their dead set on mine, as sweat pours down our bodies. We both come into each other and I feel it down my inner thigh as I close my eyes, our heavy breathing filles the room.

He pulls out of me and I swear a slight whimper escapes my lips.

"Shit." He mumbles like the first time we did this and I feel a small smile on my face.

I nod my head in agreement, my head spinning as he lays next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows! Here'a another chapter. :)

Two weeks pass and Matt is back since he's back I'm spending every waking moment with him. We go to the park, drive down to the beach, he sleeps over almost every night. But when he's holding me in his arms, I can't help but see Damon over me as he pushes himself into me hard enough to make me forget who I am. When he kisses me I taste Damon's minty breath on my tongue, when he leans down to whisper his sweet "I love you's." I imagine his soft voice to be a deep tone and see Damon's ice blue eyes gazing into mine. The thoughts of Damon occupy my mind, and I can't help but to wish he was next to me instead of Matt. Damon and I don't dare text probably both terrified Matt will find out about our little fling, so we keep quiet and just muster stolen glances for each other when we are in public.

I had told Damon after our little encouter that it couldn't happen again and he agreed immediately even though we both wanted it to.

The black starry night of the Mystic Falls Pagent, Caroline Forbes, my best friend was having a get together at Tyler Lockwood's mansion. It was a huge estate, filled with green trees and bushes and shrubs, a beautiful fountain of angles sat on the lawn and I walk in with my tight black dress, my hair done in curls that cascade down my back and my makeup painted on perfect. I loved parties, everyone knew it. I was always labled the life of the party, the it girl and as I walk into the party being greeted by everyone I can't help but to smile.

I spot Matt in the corner and smooth back my long hair, striding over to him. He's dressed in khaki brown shorts and a red sleevless t-shirt that shows off his muscles. I lick my lips a little and place my hands over his eyes. He chuckles quietly.

..."Now who can this be?" He wonders out loud as he places his finger on his scruffy chin.

"Hmm." I giggle softly as I keep my voice hidden, as I continue to cup his eyes with my hands, his long eyelashes tickle my hand as I grin softly.

... "Katherine?" He asks, as his voice rises and I giggle softly, as he grabs my hands, turning me to face him.

I cant hide the grin of my face as he smiles down at me, our noses touching a little as he gazes into my brown eyes.

"I missed you." I say with a pout and he smiles, kissing me softly, and I eagerly accept his sweet kisses.

When we pull back, I look up and open my eyes to see Damon staring at us. He's dressed in black board shorts and a white tank top, his black hair ruffled, but it looks sexy and his blue eyes glaring at me, his mouth is in a firm line and I stare at him for a second, even though he was sending pleasent shivers down my spine with his broody expression I can't help a small smirk morph onto my face as I look down into Matt's eyes, they are filled with love towards me and as I look at them I feel nothing, I tighten my arms around Matt's strong neck and he holds my waist, then I glare back into Damon's steel blue eyes, he looks so frustrated and I was feeding on it as I lean down and kiss Matt one last time, when I pull back I see Damon has dissapeared.

I was ready to start the chase.

I lean back from Matt and look around to see if I can spot Damon's black hair amoung the crowd, it's not that I didn't want to continue what we had two weeks ago, I did. But, I also wanted to punish him, make him regret ever going behind Matt's back and sleeping with me. Things were fine between Matt and I but he wasn't Damon, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the damn Salvatore out of my mind.

"Why don't you go upstairs." I whisper as I press a small kiss of the side of Matt's neck, his arms tigten around me as he moans low.

"And.. wait for me." I whisper as I pull back, his eyes darken as he looks at me.

"Are you sure?" He asks, and I nod my head, pressing a kiss to his soft lips.

"Yes.. go before I change my mind." I warn and he groans as he mumbles a quick goodbye to his friend, and I watch as his blonde hair dissapears upstairs.

I grab a the bottle of Jack Daniels by the neck and take a sip, feeling the soothing liquor drift down into my stomach. I set it back down on the rack and smooth out my dress, I grab a strawberry from the glass plate a waiter is carrying and suck the chocolate off it, looking around.

Oh yeah, tonight was going to be fun.

I finish off the strawberry, setting the green stem on the plate, I catch a reflection of myself in the mirror, my red lips pursed as I gingerly walk up the stairs, I was ready to be with Matt, even though sometimes I couldn't get Damon out of my head, I had to make things work with Matt. I couldn't be with Damon, his complete opposite, an artist and actually probably the most brillant person in our class this year. I can't be with him so might as well work things out with Matt who is waiting for me upstairs.

I reach the top of the staircase, my heels are muffled clicks against the persian rug, I'm not sure what door Matt is in but I decide on the first one and follow my strong gut feeling. It's completely dark but I see a figure in the shadows, my heart beats against my chest as I see clothes scattered on the floor, they look like shorts and a shirt, exactly what Matt was wearing today. I smirk and kick off my heels, feeling the plush carpet in between my toes.

"You couldn't wait for me, could you? You know I always love to unwrap my presents." I purr as I creep closer to him, he moves in the dark also, but is silent, but I don't think too much on it, as I sit on the soft matteress right next to him.

"What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?" I tease as I lean closer to him, I can just make out his blue eyes in the dark.

I close my eyes softly and press my lips against his, he tastes like whiskey and I groan low, as his hands pull me ontop of him, so I'm straddling him as he sits on the bed, we don't break the kiss as our wet tongues collide and goosebumps trail up my arms. He's the first to pull back and I'm panting low as his teeth grip onto my bottom lip, softly worrying it between his teeth. A moan escapes my lips as he dives his tongue into my mouth and I rise up a little, getting a better angle on this heated kiss, my nails reach down and scratch his soft chest, he shudders against me and I don't break the kiss, his erratic heartbeat against my palm. It feels good.. almost too good.

He runs his warm hands through my hair and down my back as his fingers find the metal zipper on my tight dress, I allow him to slip it off me as it slides off my body and to the floor. With the dress is gone he slowly eases us onto the bed, me ontop of him, as I pull back to move the hair out of my face before I pull him into a kiss, his long fingers stroking my hair. Tingles erupt into my stomach as I slowly move down on him, so I'm below his hard on, he pulls back, panting and his hands dont let go of my hair as he moves his lips to my neck. My eyelashes flutter close as he presses feather light kisses to my neck, his hands slowly going down my back as he unclaps my bra, it falls onto the bed and the cold air in the room makes my nipples harden as his hands find their way to my ass, cupping it softly, his thumbs making patterns over my silk panties. I can't help a moan escape my lips as he nips at my collarbone.

"M-mat." I moan and I feel him tense at this a little, but I ignore it as he moves his fingers over the wet spot in my panties, ever since we kissed there was a heat between my legs that I needed him to release.

I move against his hand slowly and moan loud as his fingers brush against my aching nub.

"S-stop teasing." I whisper, as my hand presses onto his warm chest. I need him, I need him so bad.

"You first." I hear his dark whisper and I open my eyes a little, a intense shudder goes down my spine. I recognize that deep voice.

"D-damon?" I whisper, as I look down at him in disbelif I can just barely make out his wicked smirk in the dark.

He scoffs at me and flips us over in one smooth movement, I feel dizzy as I stare up into his blue eyes.

"As if you didn't know Kitty Kat." He says, as he bites my shoulder with his teeth, a tingle goes down my spine, as my heart rate goes up.

But I can't find the words to say, he was right, I should of known, I wanted it to be Damon and now it was and I had no idea what to do, it felt so warm and right here with him, the way he can make me succumb to him was a mystery I was figuring out myself.

"Y-you're disgusting." I say, as I try to move off him, but his fingers spring into my silk panties and I find myself staying still, as he traces a circle over my nub.

"And you love it." He whispers as he increases the pace a little, a gasp escapes my lips, but I won't moan for him, won't show him my satisfaction.

"Ah playing silent." He observes as and I feel his fingers glide into my wet enterance. I buck my hips a little and clench my teeth together as I sink down on his long finger.

"Shit, this is going to be hard for you." He says and I shake my head, as the pleasure courses through my body from one thrust of his finger.

I throw back my head as he begins to move his finger in my tight enterance, my ragged breaths come out and I find myself moving against his skilled palm, my heart beat accelerating against my chest as he swipes over my nub for a second, but not hard enough to give me that sweet release I'm looking for.

"D-damn." I almost give in and say his name , as I feel the room start to spin.

"I can't hear you." He says in his whisper voice as he continues to pump into me, I close my eyes tight.

"Doesn't it suck not getting what you want?" He muses as I keep my eyes closed.

He swirls his finger in me for a second and I feel the build up tingle in my stomach again.

"A-ah." I cry out but he places his other finger to my lips.

"Shh you don't want your boyfriend to hear, he's waiting in the room next to this one." He says against my ear as he gently bites my ear lobe and the tingles shoot down my spine again, my face sweaty from all this teasing.

"All you have to do is say my name." He whispers and I clench my face up at him, my teeth grit as he retracts his finger at my enterance only to jam it back in.

"D-a-." I start to say, as the pleasure builds up and sinks in my stomach once again.

"F-uck you." I bite back and watches as he smirks down at me, his blue eyes gazing into mine.

He purses his pink lips at me and I feel the sweat down my face.

"Not exactly what I was looking for but I guess I'll have to obey your request." He says as he moves his finger in me hard, making me throw my head back against the wooden head board, I moan loud as I feel a second finger enter into me and then a third and I feel the electric build up in my stomach as I cry out, suddering as the orgasm whips through my entire body, I close my eyes, recovering.

I hear his soft laugh fill the room and I glare at him with my eyes closed, as I uncurl my toes.

"so what.. you can do that." I breathe heavily as I open my eyes to see him glancing at me.

"I can do plenty of other things, all you gotta do is ask." He says slowly as his mouth hovers over mine, I smell his minty breath on my nose as my lips tremble a little.

I stare into his blue eyes and then think about the same pair of blue eyes waiting for me in the next room. I swallow my spit as the devlish smirk doesn't leave him face.

He moves my hair aside and whispers into my ear as light as he can.

"I know you've thought about this too, probably in your dreams, right? Me getting to be the one to fuck you? I know when I saw you kissing Matt and then you glared at me that you were intiaiting a challenge between us. Last time I was the mouse but I'm the cat now, baby and I'm planning to eat you alive, either way. So just admit you want me and this won't be such a hard thing." He says smoothly as he blows into my ear, the blow sends shivers down my spine, as I subconsciously clench my thighs together.

I take a deep breath, as I close my eyes. He was right, I can't shake him no matter how hard I try and yes, I know cheating is wrong but can you really blame me when the guy sounds and looks this good.

"Fuck me." I mumble but his warm hands trail down the side of my facs, making me focus on his dark blue eyes.

"What did you say?" He asks, mocking me and I grit my teeth, not used to begging.

"I said.. fuck me." I say, as I stare into his eyes and I'm not sure but I swear I see his cat like grin in the faded moonlight of the room.

"I really thought you'd never ask." He says in a serious tone and I feel his hands pull down my panties in one tug, and suddenly I feel my exposed to him as I begin to close my legs but I feel his hands on my the inner part of my thighs, as he prys them apart.

"I want your eyes to stay on mine this time no throwing your head back, I know you got used to that with Matt because it makes everything so much more intense when in reality he just wasn't as good as me." He smiles cockily down at me and I pout softly, because how the fuck was he so right?

I lift my head up a little to meet his eyes and I feel the soft fabric of his boxers fall down off his legs and hit my feet as they fall on the floor somewhere. He stares into my eyes and I almost feel like I'm in a trance as he slowly pushes into me, the feeling errotic inside me as I gasp light, his blue eyes beating down on me, I almost want to reach up and kiss him, burry my face into his neck, so I don't have to let him stare into my vulnerable brown eyes one more mintue but when he begins to rock into me the thoughts go out the window as I grab onto his shoulders hard, his body molding into mine on the soft bed.

A steady sense of relief eases over me as I sigh in content, my nails digging into his shoulder and he grunts as he increses his pace and pretty soon I'm moaning under his ear and his rough fingers pluck my hardned nipples, sending shivers down my spine, his lips are everywhere until they reach the sweet spot on my neck, I moan low and close my eyes.

"Tell me I'm better then Matt." He whispers against my neck as his teeth scrape over my skinny neck.

"You're better." I say in a sharp tone as his fingers swipe over my swollen nub, my back arches off the bed at the new sensation.

"You're better." I almost yell but he presses his lips against mine as he growls into the kiss, I feel him lift my tan leg over his shoulder and I feel an instense tremor go down my spine at this new angle, the room spinning as I hold onto his broad shoulders.

He thrusts a harder a couple more times and I feel my end coming as I look into his eyes and their dead set on mine, as sweat pours down our bodies. We both come into each other and I feel it down my inner thigh as I close my eyes, our heavy breathing filles the room.

He pulls out of me and I swear a slight whimper escapes my lips.

"Shit." He mumbles like the first time we did this and I feel a small smile on my face.

I nod my head in agreement, my head spinning as he lays next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon**

I throw my head back washing the soap out of my hair, as the hot water runs down my body, football practice was a killer and I couldn't feel my body from all the suicide runs we did up and down the grassy field in my hot sun, as I clean myself in the shower.

The water runs down my back and I can't help a small tingle run down my spine. It'd been three days since the bedroom incident at Tyler's party and Katherine hadn't even spared a glance at me for the past three days. She was driving me crazy with her short skirts and high lace stocking's she'd wear over our uniforms that are mandatory for the school.

I know she wore them just for me because one time she sat next to me and moved back her skirt a little, keeping her eyes forward and I saw her tan thigh and her lacy socks connected to her skirt.

Ever since then and the party I couldn't get her out of my head.

I sigh deep and shut off the shower, walking out, as I run my fingers through my wet hair, I wrap the white fluffy towel around my wasit and start to pick up my shirt as the mist from the shower clears I see Katherine, she's dressed in her short red skirt and halter top, her cheer uniform. Her legs look marvelous from where she's standing and her hair is pulled into a tight pony tail, her eyes widen as pink creeps on her cheeks slowly.

"Sorry, I was looking for Matt." She says in a distracted tone. I take in her innocent facade as a smirk morphs onto my pink lips. My eyes trail down her hot body, as I run my hand through my wet hair, shaking it out, water droplet trickle down my toned chest and I can see she's fighting herself not to look down.

"Well, he's not here. As you can see." I state in a calm tone, as I raise an eyebrow at her. But she doesn't move from towards the door, instead she stays right where she's at.

I raise an eyebrow at her as I step closer, it's like she's putty in my hands and I love it, I relish in the power I have over the all mighty Katherine Pierce.

She looks away finally and starts to move towards the door but I grab her wrists, her heart beat fluctuates against my finger, I stare into her vunerable brown eyes, as my hand reaches up to cup her soft cheek.

"If you don't stop me I'm going to kiss you right now." I whisper against her ear and almost smile as I feel her body shudder underneath mine.

She closes her eyes a little as I lean in.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." I lean down and press our lips together, her warm body molds into mine, as she gives in, her lips moving with mine as I push her up against the lockers, a breathy sigh escapes her red lips.

She leans her head back against the metal lockers and I nip at her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against her racing pulse. She moans quietly, her skinny fingers twist into my hair, and I grin against her neck, and she tugs me closer by my raven locks.

My hand drifts up her skirt, I feel her frantic heart beat against my fingers as I push aside her underwear, her breath halts in her throat as I rub my thumb over her wet flesh.

Her head goes back farther, as Iift up her legs to wrap around my waist, making it easier to enter her with my awaiting finger.

She spreads her leg as my finger enters her pulsing center, her red lips half open as her hands grab onto my wet shoulder, her nails making their usual home in my skin. I hiss lightly at the pain, but begin to move my finger up and down into her core, her eyes roll back into her head as I feel my way into her, swirling my finger around her throbbing heat, my second finger gets a breathy moan from her lips as the sting becomes pleasure, her long nails dig into me.

"F-fuck don't stop." She moans as I push into her, her hips bucking at the pressure I apply to her nub, she grits her teeth hard, and I know she's trying to contain her moans.

"No one's here." I whisper, my lips tracing her ear, and I feel her breathy sigh against my cheek, I could just imagine her face now, her cheeks flushed red, her head leaned back against the white metal lockers. I feel myself harden at this image in my mind and when I pull back from teasing her ear I see her- her beautiful tan skin has splotches of red on them, her lips are in a O as she rocks beneath me, begging for release from the pleasure. I swipe over her hard nub and she scratches at my back with her nails.

"Oh.. my." She cries out and I feel the sticky substance runs down my fingers and I slowly pull out of her, her face eases as her heart beat races against her chest, her eyes still closed.

She's shaking underneath me as I set her down slowly, her back making the metal lockers rattle as she ascends to the tile floor.

She finally opens my eyes to meet my blue orbs, her face I can't quite read and her cheeks havent been unstained red.

I lean down and kiss her again before she can say anything else, stealing her breath. I push her towards the lockers as my hands gravitate up her skirt as I pull down her black soaked panties, her eyes widen in the kiss, as she loses herself in me, I pull back breathless her moans fill my ears as I slide down her skirt so she's bear baked from the bottom, the hard on I have isn't making things easier on me as I take in the sight, she slowly reaches up and unties the halter top, her brown eyes don't leave mine as it falls off her in one take and I'm left staring at a naked, wet, lust filled Katherine Pierce, my boner sticking out from the towel.

"You got me naked, what are you going to do with me?" She asks, her eyes never leaving mine as her palm rests on my warm chest, picking my heart beat up.

I feel a little bit of my confidence shrink as she stares at me like this, her white teeth bites on her crimsom bottom lip.

"Clean you up." I finally reply as I lift her up in my arms and she shrieks, her feather light laughs fill my ears and I can't help but smile down at her, a little.

She smiles back, as I carry her to the shower, I kick the knob with my foot as I move the curtain over us, she closes her eyes as the water runs down her tan back, I watch as her nipples harden, I swallow my spit, nuzzling her neck with my nose. Her hands grip my hair, as I adjust her to my liking, her back against the shower wall, she giggles lightly, but then her giggling turns into shallow moans as I push into her. She feels warm and tight, her core pulsing around my member, sending tingles up my spine.

"Oh fuck." I mumble into the crook of her neck as I push harder into her, the ticking feeling returns in my stomach as skin slides against skin. My teeth grit as I push in and out of her. She moans, her head in the crook of her shoulder and her warm breath on my sweaty skin, tingles invade my spine, my body beings to feel like pins and needles as I extract and fill her again, my breathing is shallow gasps and after what seems like an hour of pure pleasure I feel the build up in my stomach, my hands come up to her face to push her head towards me, I kiss her hard, our tongues colliding as I groan loudly into her mouth, a flash of white invades my vision as I orgasm, it rips through me, making my mouth open a little and then pure bliss as my muscles relax, we're still making out and I feel her shaking underneath me, her brown eyes closed as I move out of her.

She pants underneath me as she stands up along with me, she grins at me, her body as sweaty as mine and I find my towel on the floor from where it was, wrapping her in it, I turn off the shower head and bite my lip as I walk back to the dressing room, I hear her feet follow me, the sound of wet feet on the title and I turn my head towards her as I put on my boxers. I was very tired.

She licks her a lips a little, watching me, her stance is staggard and I reach up, slowly pulling her to balance, the white towel feels soft against my hand as I look into her brown eyes. She's so beautiful. But I could never have her. Even if I wanted her, girls like this just don't settle down, it's in their nature.

I snap out of my trance and look away, throwing on my shirt, the droplets of water from my wet hair trickle down my back, making me cringe a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" I ask, looking at her and she nods. Tomorrow was the meeting for the championship and all the cheerleaders and football players had to be there.

"Hmm." She exhales and smiles at me slowly.

"Yep." She answers a michevious glint in her brown eyes.

I chuckle lightly and pull her closer, her arms wrap around my neck.

I knew we weren't supposed to show feelings in this arrangement but I'm really starting to like her, and I'm sure she can see it and it scares me.

She looks deep into my blue eyes, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Are you ever going to let me go, Damon?" She asks in a soft tone, as her finger traces my cheek.

My expression hardens as I stare at her, she's toying me, she doesn't have feelings for me, probably never will.

"Hmm." I fake a thought as I let go of her, I notice her heart rate calm down when I do this.

"Will you ever stop chasing after me and making me satisfy you because your Matty can't and probably will never satisy you like I do?" I ask, my tone cold, my blue eyes squint at her, and the smirk drops from her face as I see a flash of hurt in her eyes about what I said to her, but I'm too tired to care. I allow her silence to haunt her one more second before I answer for you.

"That's what I thought." I hiss into her ear as I step away from her, grabbing my uniform, I walk out of the locker room leaving Katherine alone to think about her boyfriend who was probably wondering where she was and I vow I won't fall for her tricks again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon**

I throw my head back washing the soap out of my hair, as the hot water runs down my body, football practice was a killer and I couldn't feel my body from all the suicide runs we did up and down the grassy field in my hot sun, as I clean myself in the shower.

The water runs down my back and I can't help a small tingle run down my spine. It'd been three days since the bedroom incident at Tyler's party and Katherine hadn't even spared a glance at me for the past three days. She was driving me crazy with her short skirts and high lace stocking's she'd wear over our uniforms that are mandatory for the school.

I know she wore them just for me because one time she sat next to me and moved back her skirt a little, keeping her eyes forward and I saw her tan thigh and her lacy socks connected to her skirt.

Ever since then and the party I couldn't get her out of my head.

I sigh deep and shut off the shower, walking out, as I run my fingers through my wet hair, I wrap the white fluffy towel around my wasit and start to pick up my shirt as the mist from the shower clears I see Katherine, she's dressed in her short red skirt and halter top, her cheer uniform. Her legs look marvelous from where she's standing and her hair is pulled into a tight pony tail, her eyes widen as pink creeps on her cheeks slowly.

"Sorry, I was looking for Matt." She says in a distracted tone. I take in her innocent facade as a smirk morphs onto my pink lips. My eyes trail down her hot body, as I run my hand through my wet hair, shaking it out, water droplet trickle down my toned chest and I can see she's fighting herself not to look down.

"Well, he's not here. As you can see." I state in a calm tone, as I raise an eyebrow at her. But she doesn't move from towards the door, instead she stays right where she's at.

I raise an eyebrow at her as I step closer, it's like she's putty in my hands and I love it, I relish in the power I have over the all mighty Katherine Pierce.

She looks away finally and starts to move towards the door but I grab her wrists, her heart beat fluctuates against my finger, I stare into her vunerable brown eyes, as my hand reaches up to cup her soft cheek.

"If you don't stop me I'm going to kiss you right now." I whisper against her ear and almost smile as I feel her body shudder underneath mine.

She closes her eyes a little as I lean in.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." I lean down and press our lips together, her warm body molds into mine, as she gives in, her lips moving with mine as I push her up against the lockers, a breathy sigh escapes her red lips.

She leans her head back against the metal lockers and I nip at her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against her racing pulse. She moans quietly, her skinny fingers twist into my hair, and I grin against her neck, and she tugs me closer by my raven locks.

My hand drifts up her skirt, I feel her frantic heart beat against my fingers as I push aside her underwear, her breath halts in her throat as I rub my thumb over her wet flesh.

Her head goes back farther, as Iift up her legs to wrap around my waist, making it easier to enter her with my awaiting finger.

She spreads her leg as my finger enters her pulsing center, her red lips half open as her hands grab onto my wet shoulder, her nails making their usual home in my skin. I hiss lightly at the pain, but begin to move my finger up and down into her core, her eyes roll back into her head as I feel my way into her, swirling my finger around her throbbing heat, my second finger gets a breathy moan from her lips as the sting becomes pleasure, her long nails dig into me.

"F-fuck don't stop." She moans as I push into her, her hips bucking at the pressure I apply to her nub, she grits her teeth hard, and I know she's trying to contain her moans.

"No one's here." I whisper, my lips tracing her ear, and I feel her breathy sigh against my cheek, I could just imagine her face now, her cheeks flushed red, her head leaned back against the white metal lockers. I feel myself harden at this image in my mind and when I pull back from teasing her ear I see her- her beautiful tan skin has splotches of red on them, her lips are in a O as she rocks beneath me, begging for release from the pleasure. I swipe over her hard nub and she scratches at my back with her nails.

"Oh.. my." She cries out and I feel the sticky substance runs down my fingers and I slowly pull out of her, her face eases as her heart beat races against her chest, her eyes still closed.

She's shaking underneath me as I set her down slowly, her back making the metal lockers rattle as she ascends to the tile floor.

She finally opens my eyes to meet my blue orbs, her face I can't quite read and her cheeks havent been unstained red.

I lean down and kiss her again before she can say anything else, stealing her breath. I push her towards the lockers as my hands gravitate up her skirt as I pull down her black soaked panties, her eyes widen in the kiss, as she loses herself in me, I pull back breathless her moans fill my ears as I slide down her skirt so she's bear baked from the bottom, the hard on I have isn't making things easier on me as I take in the sight, she slowly reaches up and unties the halter top, her brown eyes don't leave mine as it falls off her in one take and I'm left staring at a naked, wet, lust filled Katherine Pierce, my boner sticking out from the towel.

"You got me naked, what are you going to do with me?" She asks, her eyes never leaving mine as her palm rests on my warm chest, picking my heart beat up.

I feel a little bit of my confidence shrink as she stares at me like this, her white teeth bites on her crimsom bottom lip.

"Clean you up." I finally reply as I lift her up in my arms and she shrieks, her feather light laughs fill my ears and I can't help but smile down at her, a little.

She smiles back, as I carry her to the shower, I kick the knob with my foot as I move the curtain over us, she closes her eyes as the water runs down her tan back, I watch as her nipples harden, I swallow my spit, nuzzling her neck with my nose. Her hands grip my hair, as I adjust her to my liking, her back against the shower wall, she giggles lightly, but then her giggling turns into shallow moans as I push into her. She feels warm and tight, her core pulsing around my member, sending tingles up my spine.

"Oh fuck." I mumble into the crook of her neck as I push harder into her, the ticking feeling returns in my stomach as skin slides against skin. My teeth grit as I push in and out of her. She moans, her head in the crook of her shoulder and her warm breath on my sweaty skin, tingles invade my spine, my body beings to feel like pins and needles as I extract and fill her again, my breathing is shallow gasps and after what seems like an hour of pure pleasure I feel the build up in my stomach, my hands come up to her face to push her head towards me, I kiss her hard, our tongues colliding as I groan loudly into her mouth, a flash of white invades my vision as I orgasm, it rips through me, making my mouth open a little and then pure bliss as my muscles relax, we're still making out and I feel her shaking underneath me, her brown eyes closed as I move out of her.

She pants underneath me as she stands up along with me, she grins at me, her body as sweaty as mine and I find my towel on the floor from where it was, wrapping her in it, I turn off the shower head and bite my lip as I walk back to the dressing room, I hear her feet follow me, the sound of wet feet on the title and I turn my head towards her as I put on my boxers. I was very tired.

She licks her a lips a little, watching me, her stance is staggard and I reach up, slowly pulling her to balance, the white towel feels soft against my hand as I look into her brown eyes. She's so beautiful. But I could never have her. Even if I wanted her, girls like this just don't settle down, it's in their nature.

I snap out of my trance and look away, throwing on my shirt, the droplets of water from my wet hair trickle down my back, making me cringe a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" I ask, looking at her and she nods. Tomorrow was the meeting for the championship and all the cheerleaders and football players had to be there.

"Hmm." She exhales and smiles at me slowly.

"Yep." She answers a michevious glint in her brown eyes.

I chuckle lightly and pull her closer, her arms wrap around my neck.

I knew we weren't supposed to show feelings in this arrangement but I'm really starting to like her, and I'm sure she can see it and it scares me.

She looks deep into my blue eyes, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Are you ever going to let me go, Damon?" She asks in a soft tone, as her finger traces my cheek.

My expression hardens as I stare at her, she's toying me, she doesn't have feelings for me, probably never will.

"Hmm." I fake a thought as I let go of her, I notice her heart rate calm down when I do this.

"Will you ever stop chasing after me and making me satisfy you because your Matty can't and probably will never satisy you like I do?" I ask, my tone cold, my blue eyes squint at her, and the smirk drops from her face as I see a flash of hurt in her eyes about what I said to her, but I'm too tired to care. I allow her silence to haunt her one more second before I answer for you.

"That's what I thought." I hiss into her ear as I step away from her, grabbing my uniform, I walk out of the locker room leaving Katherine alone to think about her boyfriend who was probably wondering where she was and I vow I won't fall for her tricks again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Extra long chapter for you :) thank you for reading and faving and reviewing!**

I wake up the next morning, groggily, I roll out of bed and groan as my feet hit the floor, I run a hand through my shaggy hair, and shut off my alarm.

Today was the meeting- the anual meeting for the football team to ensure our winning streak for championship. I brush my teeth and style my hair, throwing on my black cargo shorts and white tank top. As soon as I step out side, the hot wind brushes against my body, causing me to break into a sweat. I couldn't wait to see Katherine at the meeting, too. She was probably eagerly awaiting my talent as we speak. She probably went home to Matt last night and thought about me the whole night. I drive to the school, blasting the radio as I pull into the parking lot, I throw on my black sunglasses and get out of the car. I'm greeted with cheerleaders and football players lined up at the gym door, guess our coaches weren't hear yet. As I step closer I see half of the cheerleading team checking me out, as I wave to them, a grin on my face as I walk to the jocks clad in their letterman's. I clap Matt on the shoulder and he turns around and grins at me, a boyish smile on his face.

"Hey, man." He says, clamping my shoulder with his large hand.

"Hey." I greet him and soon we're just sitting there, talking about how our practice went yesterday and thinking of theroy's of the year's game plan for the championship when I see Katherine walking towards us, dressed in a pink summer dress, her curly brown hair in a side braid as she strides towards us, her black flats making noises against the wet grass. I grin wide as I pull off my sunglasses, my heart beats against my chest.

"Hey." She giggles, not even sparing me a glance as she presses her pink lips to Matt's.

They pull away and my grin fades.

I begin to feel an anger in my stomach as I watch them, she smiles up at him and then turns to me, her grin isn't as wide as it was with Matt.

"Oh, hey." She says, as Matt intertwines their fingers slowly.

I nod at her, feeling my heart sink into my chest. I was.. dissapointed she didn't give me more of a greeting, last night she couldn't stop smiling at me and now she's bland next to me.

I exhale as the coach tells us to head inside and I follow Matt and Katherine in as we get to the huge gym, Matt and I sit on the bleachers, Katherine sits between us, crossing her tan legs over another and I smirk at the irony of Katherine sitting between us.

We tune into our coach's cliche lecture about how we need to be the best and draw strength from ourselves, and how we should do good this year and always work together. I groan lightly and fold my hands in my lap of my blue jeans as I listen to the coach rave on and on about sportmanship.

I sneak a glance at Katherine, she's listening intently, her hand still in Matt's and the more I look at it, the more I feel sick to my stomach.

I look away and study the wall next to me jealousy races through my veins as my heart beat goes up. Finally the coach dismisses us and I begin to wake up, I yawn lightly, standing up, looking around, I see Katherine in the corner, she's with all her cheerleader friends and their all grinning at her, I creep closer to hear what she's saying.

"Yeah, I love Matt." She giggles and I feel like I've been punched in the stomach. My hands tighten into fists as I begin to exit the gym, scared I'll lose control of myself and lash out on someone innocent, I'm about to leave when Matt grabs my shoulder, I flinch under his touch and whip around to see his grin and that's just makes me angry. Here he is, he has the girl I like, a nice family, captain of the football team, everyone loves him but right now I hate him and before I know what I'm doing my fist connects with his face and I watch, satsified as he falls to the ground, it was a pretty vicious hook and I watch as he holds his bloody nose, his blue eyes confused as to why I just did that, students rather around and I smirk, leaning down to his bloodied face.

"By the way, I slept with your girlfriend." I whisper and lean back up, I see his blue eyes widen as he digests the words I just said and suddenly he's slamming me against the matt and I laugh as he hits my face, I kick his gut, causing him to groan as my face stings from the wounds he inflicted on me, but I feel alive as I fight with him on the gym floor, my face bleeding as the coach pulls us off of each other. I can't hear what he's saying but it must be bad, as I spit the red blood on the gym floor, I look up to see Katherine looking at me, her brown eyes filled with concern as she rushes to Matt and I spit more blood, not even feeling sorry for her, as he pushes her away, his face angry and she looks confused and hurt as I wipe my nose.

"Get away from me." I hear Matt tell her and she stares at him lost, as he stands up, and I try to jerk out of the coaches arm to get another clean hit at him but the coach orders us to his office and I watch as Katherine glares at me, tears in her eyes and I feel my heart harden. I don't care what she thinks of me anymore, she can think I'm disgusting but she seduced me first. And like an idiot I fell for her as the coach wheels me away with Matt I see everyone looking at her, but her eyes stay on mine as her lips tremble.

"I hate you." She mouths.

I get back to my house and decide to go out, drink a little, as I take the full bottle of bourbon with me.

I wasn't sorry for what I did, tearing two people that were clearly wrong for each other apart. Hell, I wasn't even sorry I slept with Katherine three times, I had fallen for her, I know. And it was wrong but I didn't care, she set my heart on fire, but now she hates me and I'm okay with that, I think she deserves better then me anyways, though I swore she was the female version of me, we were two sides to the same coin and I thought after my worst heartbreak that I wouldn't be able to love again and now I did, and yes, she broke my heart but she mended it also. She is quite a mystery, that women but I wouldn't mind trying to figure her out for the rest of my life. I can't remember the last time I felt alive when we had our little affair. But now it was pointless, I didn't want her.

I nurse the bottle of bourbon in my hand and unscrew the cap, taking a huge sip, it burns my throat and I'm glad I'm alone right now to tame my blues. I swallow the mouthful of liquor and watch the sunset, suddenly I hear a pair of heels in the distance as I look up to see Katherine, she's wearing a white summer dress and flip flops, she sits next to me and for a second I think this is all a dream until she reaches out with her hand and runs her fingers down the back of my head, I shake my head lightly as she pulls my head towards her, her brown eyes staring deep into mine.

Her expression sends shivers down my spine, as I watch her with my eyes her cheeks red.

"I was just sitting in my room, thinking and you know what I've realized?" Her voice is firm but her lips tremble a little as the wind blows between us. I lift the bottle of bourbon to my lips and take a swig, waiting for her to continue.

"I realized that with Matt.. what I had.. with him, it wasn't.. passionate. I mean we had our moments.. and I think somewhere in the back of my mind.. I... started to look at you, not for a Matt replacement but.. as someone who seems to care for me. I know you probably hate me but.. I'm not afraid to admit it, now. I'm not going to run away from you anymore. Damon Salvatore- I love you." She says, her eyes not leaving mine and my breath gets caught in my throat at her confession, her lips shaking as she waits for me to reply, the tension is the air is thick as I turn towards her, closer.

I love you too, it's crazy but I do.. but I don't deserve you. I probably never will. Who needs love? My father always taught love was for the weak and I'm not weak. I'm was not burdened by things like feelings but then you came along and you changed everything.. and I'm scared. I love you and I'm scared of this feeling, it consumes me to the core, so that is why I'm letting you go, I'm gonna fuck this up somehow. Can't have love so I run away from it.

She stares at me with her patient face and vunerable brown eyes and my heart breaks a little as I sigh.

"You know you used to be beautiful to me, something to behold, full of life, but now I look at you.. and I see a broken toy, a pathetic attempt to seduce me again, is that what this is Katherine? Another one of your tricks? Can't have one boy so you go to the other? Or do you truly love me?" I spit out, and she recoils her hand from my hair, and suddenly I feel cold.

"I think I've about used you up, don't you think?" I slurr lightly and I'm not surpirsed when she slaps me across the face hard, my vision blurs as I see her brown eyes filled with tears.

She grits her teeth at me.

"I don't even know why I came here." She laughs at herself and I watch as she stands up, her tan legs in my view but I feel numb as she whips around to face me, her brown curly hair blowing in the summer breeze, she looks so beautiful when she's angry.

"You're just a sorry ass drunk." She breathes out but I see the tears go down her face, as I look up at her, anger in my stomach as I stand up.

"Well you fell for me." I point out, and she's in my face again, yelling and I can't understand what she's saying because suddenly she has be pinned against the door of my house, she slammed so hard I'm suprised she didn't break the glass.

Her lips press against mine as her hands run down the collar and front of my shirt, I shiver lightly as her fingers run up my bare chest, a tingle goes down my spine to my stomach as my hands knot into her head, pulling her towards me.

I pull him closer to me by the collar of his shirt, how dare he reject me and tell me that I'm nothing to him, if I didn't mean shit to him then why was he taking me like this? I open the door of his house and we stumble in, he tastes like the sweetest whiskey and I can't get enough as we fall on the couch, I straddle him, as he tries to flip us over and take a control but I don't let him as I lean down so I'm pressing against his growing erection, he groans low in my mouth as I pull back from his lips, still pressed against him, I bite my lip hard as the feeling he was giving me in my body right now. I grab the front of his shirt and pull with all my anger, it rips down his body and my eyes rake over his tanned chest.

I lean down and take his bottom lip in my top, and nibble on it lightly, I close my eyes as his tongue glides into my mouth, the kiss getting more heated as I run my hands down his warm chest, his heartbeat is accelerating against my hand.

I pull back, breathless and he stares down at me with gritted teeth.

"Oh so you don't want me?" I mock him as I roll my hips into his, he groans louder, closing his eyes.

"You don't want to be under me?" I ask, my voice soft but my brown eyes are filled with rage as I feel him harden under me, I continue to roll my hips over his, until I feel a slight ache between my thighs.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, as I reach down and tug his hair hard, he kind of yelps like a kicked dog and I smirk as I trail kisses down his chest, he releaxes under me.

I lick a small patch of skin below his belt and his hands reach up to caress my hair but I slap them away as I pin them to his sides, my face heated up with anger. I grab at his belt with my teeth and tug it off, unpinning his hands and I take a second to look up, he's memorized by me, his blue eyes awaiting my next move as I tug off his belt with my fingers, flinging it across the room. I move onto his pants and rip down the metal zipper, pulling them down.

"Katherine-." He starts to say but I cut him off with a kiss, our tongues collide slightly as we make out, I kick off his boxers and position myself so I slide right onto him, the pleasure racks my body as he helplessley holds onto my skinny hip bones, I throw my head back, starting a slow pace, getting used to him, he groans louder underneath me, his hips bucking and I moan, closing my eyes, I begin to pounce on him, his hands gripping my hip bones, I stare down at his face, it's in pure ecstacy as pleasure corses through my body. He moves me down on him, and I scratch at his chest, as he fills me in and out, my eyes closed at each primal thrust of his hips, I feel a build up in my stomach then fills my entire being down to my toes as I open my mouth to a long drawn out moan, my body spazzing under his as I come hard, my breathing is ragged in my ears as I open my eyes slowly in pure bliss, I see a left a few scratches on his chest, his body relaxes under mine.

He's panting underneath me as I recover from the orgasm, suddenly he swoops me up, my body held into his chest as I laugh lightly, my head dizzy from the great sex we just had.

"My turn." He says gruffly as he backs me up against the table, my body bent over the edge, as my cheek hits the hard wood of the table, I didn't know what he was doing but when I feel his fingers jam into my core from behind I let out a loud shriek, biting my lip. My eyes roll to the back of my head as his fingers are replaced by the head of his penis, slowly sliding into me, his hands massaging my butt, making sure I'm comfortable.

My nails dig into the wood of the table as he fills me, his hands now in my hair, stroking it.

"Oh fuck." I moan loud, as he sets out a steady pace, his hips rocking gently into me, as I get used to this pace, I tap on the wood telling him to speed it up, he obeys as he thrusts into me, going deeper and I see blurred images of the wooden table, my eyes squeezed shut as I hear his hips jerking into mine. My body hums in pleasure as he grunts into my ear. He presses soft kisses down my back and down the line of my spine and I feel myself close as I open my eyes a little.

The pressure is unbearable in stomach as I retract my nails from the table, he comes hard and I feel it drip down my leg as I clench my teeth together. I'm soon to follow as my body convulses under his the sensation of ecstacy scans my entire body as he breathes hard in my ear. He pulls out of me and swoops me up again and I'm so tired as I pant in his chest. I guess he thinks we deserves some rest because he lays us down on his bed, it's soft with red sheets and he puts his arm around me and I snuggle into his warm body. He pulls the red blanket over us and I feel myself slowly drifting from the world as I lay in his comfortable bed with him.

We wake up what seems like an eternity later, his strong arms wrapped around mine.

He nuzzles my ear with his nose, I bite my lip, and turn over so that our noses are touching, for a second we just stare into each other's eyes until he leans down and kisses me, his tongue massaging mine as I moan into the kiss, his hands on mg delicate waist, pulling me on top of him, I feel his hard boner against my leg, poking out and I smile softly, entangling my hands into his soft black hair, he shifts the blanket a little and I grab his head, we both moan as his head pushes into me, my head going back at the sensations.

"Shit, Kat." He groans, as I sink down on him.

He fills me so good and I start moving around, fucking myself on him, his hands grip my waist, moving himself deeper inside of me, vibrations go through my body, as I moan loud, his hands on my breasts now, tweaking the hardened nipples, I throw my head back, his hands drift down to my stomach, he spreads me, fingring with my swollen nub, it sends eletricity up my spine, as I feel myself getting close, my breaths hallow puffs as he breaths hard against me, each time he goes deeper his abs flex, I feel myself close, suddenly I feel it the army of tingles down my spine and to my toes, as my body convulses under his, I fall back on the bed, breathing hard, my cheeks heat up as I feel the come drip down my thigh, Damon's breathing heavily next to me, his body spazzing, too. I moan low, as his fingers weave in my curly hair and I lay my head on his heaving chest, I can't catch my breath as I hear his irregular heart beat in my ear.


End file.
